1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine fuel injection control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine fuel injection control apparatus that improve cold starting.
2. Background Information
A conventional fuel injection control apparatus serves to control the injection of fuel into an intake port of an engine. In some conventional fuel injection control apparatus, an intake valve open timing is corrected to a later (more retarded) timing when the engine is cool in order to prevent fuel from sticking to an internal wall surface of the intake port due to a collision of fuel mist with exhaust gas blown back from a cylinder. In this conventional fuel injection control apparatus, control is also executed such that the blow back exhaust gas and the fuel injection timing do not overlap. In short, the intake valve open timing is retarded to such a degree that neither the combustion nor the exhaust performance is degraded. Also the intake valve open timing is retarded to such a degree that the amount of overlap with respect to the exhaust valve close timing is reduced such that the occurrence of exhaust gas blowback is weakened. An example of this type of conventional fuel injection control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-83123.